After SG1
by Tu
Summary: Daniel has left Sg1 and the SGC, but why? What could drive him away?
1. Chapter 1

Title: After SG1

Author: Tu

E-mail: PG

Status: Complete

Season/Sequel: All

Content Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1, and made no money

Author's Notes: The characters not from SG1 are based on people on a dig with me. They know who they are.

More Author's Notes: I wrote this in 2/2002 and just found it while changing files from my old computer to my new. Any and all comments are welcome.

* * *

"And so we see that the loadstone was in fact the key to opening the tomb. That's all for today. Next class we'll talk about the Myth and Legends about the tomb of King Tutankhamun." Daniel Jackson said as he turned off the slide projector. He watched as his students filled out of the small lecture hall, talking among themselves, and sighed.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, former crackpot and Government servant, moved down the halls of Norcom College. He nodded greetings to students and fellow professors as he passed. He was well liked here at this small college. God, how he hated his job! It was boring compared to what he had once did, had done.

He made his was into the small set of offices which were home to the Archeology and Anthropology Department.

"Dr.Jackson..um…_snap_ there are like these_snap_ dudes waiting for you in your office." The young girl at the desk said snapping her gum.

"Thank you, Kelly." He said as he opened the door to his office. Two men stood in his office. One was looking at the artifacts lining the selves and table. The other was looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. The two turned as Daniel made his way to his desk.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson? The taller, darker man asked.

"Yes," Daniel answered setting down his books and case," How can I help you gentleman?"

The man pulled a badge out of his jacket pocket. "I'm Agent Dodge and this is Agent Ford of the FBI. We're investigating some items found in a dig in the Congo."

Daniel sat down and pulled out a stack of papers. "That's nice. What does it have to do with me?"

"We'd like you to look at some of the items." Agent Dodge said.

"We know you're an expert on 'strange' items found at some unusual dig sites and tombs." Agent Ford stated.

"Where are the items?" Daniel asked sighing. Ever week someone wanted him to look at something, thinking they had the find of the century.

The Agents looked at each other." Come with us."

Daniel was once again reminded of the power of the Government. In less than an hour, his schedule had been cleared and he was on his way to the Congo. It had been years since his last dig. After what had happened, he swore he would never go on another.

"Dr. Jackson, We'll be landing soon."

"Thank you, Agent Ford." Daniel said as he stared out the window of the plane.

"Sir, if you don't mind," The young Agent said sitting down beside him," How did you get such a high security clearance rating?"

"I stole it," Daniel said tensely turning to look at him.

Ford just stared at him.

Daniel sighed,"I use to work on a high security Government project."

"And you just walked away?" Ford asked him in disbelief.

"Yes." Daniel said turning to stare back out the window. He didn't want to think about the Stargate or the SGC.

* * *

TBC. Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After SG1

Author: TU

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Notes: Okay, just on thing after rereading this chapter, I realized NO one in their right mind would EVER walk backwards in a tomb or on a dig. (That's just asking for trouble.)

* * *

CONGO

"Dr. Jackson, sir, it's a honor to meet you. I've read all your work on the 'Alien Theory". I'm Dr. Angosto Reglon. I'm in charge of this dig." Ant said shaking Daniel's hand.

"Hello…."

"Ant, you can call me Ant. Everyone does."

He replied.

"Hello, Ant." Daniel said falling into step beside him.

"Dr. Jackson, this way please." Agent Dodge said from in front of them.

As he walked into the tomb, a sense of dread filled Daniel. He looked around. He knew what was in this tomb. What they had found. He hoped that those working on the dig and funding it had no clue what they had found. They were all in trouble, big trouble.

"Dr. Jackson, as you can see, the pictures are those of the Egyptian Gods." Ant said walking backwards so he could see Daniel, "But here, in the second room, they change. They show two of the Gods fighting…"

"Ra and Aphophis." Daniel said looking the room over.

"Excuse me? " Ant said in surprise of the interruption.

"It's a battle between Ra the sun god and Aphopis the god of night."

"Who is this Dr.'s?"

Agent Ford asked pointing at a picture situated in the doorway.

"Hator" Daniel answered.

"Dr. Jackson, this is what we want you to look at." Agent Dodge said standing in front of an alcove.

In the center of the Alcove was a stone crib. On the floor and walls around it were writings from the Book of the Dead. The stone cover had been removed and leaned against the wall outside the alcove.

"We tried to decipher the writing on the stone, but…" Ant said walking toward it.

"Here lies Thoth, god of wisdom and writing. Struck down by Ra. May he live forever in the minds and quills of the people." Daniel read out loud.

Daniel walked over to the crib and looked in it. Inside lay a gold sarcophagus. He could see layer, upon layer of dust in the cracks and around it. It had not opened anytime lately, nor was it likely to. Daniel knew what he must do. Turning he walked out of the tomb. Ford, Dodge, and Ant followed him confused. Daniel stared up at the sky for a moment. Sighing he turned to the three puzzled men.

"Do you have a secure phone line here?" He asked.

"We have a secure satellite phone. It's in my tent." And replied looking confused.

They all began the trek to the tents. Ant usurer them into one of the tents and handed Daniel the phone.

"Dr. Jackson, who are you calling?" Agent Dodge asked.

* * *

TBC, please review. the more you review the faster i post the next chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After SG1

Author: TU

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Notes: Yes, yes, I know it was mean to just stop in the last chapter with out telling you who Daniel was calling, but you should have known. This chapter is short, very short. No worry's you'll understand with chapter 4

* * *

"Cheyenne Mountain Base." He replied.

"NORAD?" Agent Ford asked even more confused.

"NO." Daniel said dialing a number he knew by heart. He had sworn he would never dial it again. "I need to speak with Graham Simmons."

"Dr. Jackson?" Agent Dodge asked.

Daniel held up his hand cutting him off. "Graham, it's Daniel Jackson. Yes, it's been a long time… No, I didn't know that…Is General Hammond still in charge?…Good, let me speak to him, please."

"Dr. Jackson, what's going on? Is something wrong?" A very worried Ant asked.

"Tell you in a minute, Ant." Daniel said covering the mouthpiece of the phone, " General Hammond, It's Daniel Jackson… Yes, it has been awhile…No, I haven't seen any of them…Sir, we have a problem. I think you need to send some one to the dig I'm at….Well, think Hathor only not up and walking around."

Daniel listened as Hammond began to set things in motion. Hanging up he turned to the men behind him.

"Ant, I think you should know, that it's about to get very crowded and over run with Military personal here."

* * *

TBC. See the little blye button bellow, please use. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: After SG1

Author: TU

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1, now leave me alone about it!

Author's notes: FLASHBACK ALERT! I had to give Jack the eyebrow line. Every time Teal'c does it, the Jack in my head says that line. The touching line is also something he says in my head a lot.

* * *

Ten Years Earlier

"Danny! Come on!" Jack said impatiently.

"Jack, this is amazing. I've never seen…."

"Danny, they are rocks. You have rocks at home. Which is where I want to be. Home." Jack said

"Sir, this is amazing." A voice said from behind him.

"Not you to Carter." Jack sighed.

"O'Neill, I believe we should leave this place." Teal'c said softly raising and eyebrow.

"Okay, kiddies, Field trips over. Daniel lets go." Jack said pushing him toward the Gate.

"But, Jack.." Daniel said grabbing his bag.

"Daniel, did ya miss the eyebrow raise?" Jack said point toward Teal'c "You know what the eyebrow raise means. There is no arguing with the eyebrow!"

Daniel sat poised on the edge of his chair talking." General, this is an amazing find. I mean, we have never found such an entailed Book of the Dead completely intacked and unedited here on Earth."

"Dr. Jackson, I need more than some book to ask the President to authorize sending a team of Archeologist thought the Stargate." General Hammond replied.

"Sir, this is an amazing find. We can use PX5-397 to train new SGC members. The planet looks identical to the Congo. We could probably send a group through without them knowing the difference." Major Carter added.

"Unless the Gou'ald decide to stop by." Jack said.

Ignoring Jack, Hammond continued." If you can give me away to send them through without them knowing, I'll talk to the President and Joint Chiefs. You have 24 hours people."

Daniel stared out over the –planet. Below him, base camp was being set up.

"Space Monkey. I still can't believe you pulled this off." Jack said walking up behind him.

"It wasn't hard, Jack. All I…."

Jack put up his hand."Agh, don't wanna hear it. Let's go team meeting. We're discussing our feelings or something science related. I can't remember."

They made their way to the Sg1 tent. A tent full of people, Daniel saw. Daniel looked at his teammates. SG1 had gone from four members to eight. Jack was already bored, thought they had only been here for two hours. Sam was flirting with Jack, like always. Teal'c was watching them intently, as always. Catherine was as excided as he was. Ernest sat on a bed bored but here. Mainly, because he didn't trust the Gate to get Catherine home, but who could blame the man.. Janet was lying across hiss cot. And Cassie…Cassie was busy playing a computer game.

Jack clapped his hands and stood up to pace."All right, we're on this planet so Danny and his Geek Squad can dig up rocks…"Jack began.

"Artifacts, not rocks!" Came the reply from several mouths.

"Rocks!" Jack said waving his hand at them,"Teal'c myself and all the other hired guns are here to guard the camp. Carter, Doc the two of you are here to make sure Daniel doesn't touch anything with out examining it first."

"Jack!" Daniel cried out.

"What! You do! Your like a little kid, you can't look with out touching." Jack replied.

"Dr. Jackson?" a voice said from outside.

"Yes?"

"Um, we're having problems with one of the C-14 machines." A young man said looking very nervous.

"I'm coming." Daniel said jumping up and following him.

Daniel walked thought the camp to the Tent housing the C-14 machines. It was amazing. Things he'd forgotten and knowledge he hadn't used in years was coming back. He looked around. Here he was normal. Not some geeky nerd. He knew what people at the SGC thought about him. Here, here he was Dr. Daniel Jackson, Archeologist. He wasn't the linguist, or the guy sneezed all the time, or the guy who got captured and hurt all the time. This was…home. Well, it use to be home.

Two Weeks Later

"Daniel, please,please,please,please, tell me we're almost done here." Jack said cornering him.

"Why, Jack? Going into withdraw cause you haven't shot at anything?" Daniel said laughing.

"Oh, HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Yes, Jack, we're done. People started going back this morning. The last group is leaving with us." Daniel said putting the last items in their packing.

"WHAT?" Jack cried.

"Make a guy go deaf, why don't ya." Daniel said," relax it's two people. I'm recruiting them to work for the SGC. This was their field test, so to say."

"Daniel, I swear one…."

Suddenly gunfire was heard. Daniel and Jack ran outside. From the top of the hill, Jaffa were filling down straight toward the camp.

"Daniel, get everyone to the Gate." Jack yelled running toward the other soilders."Carter, Teal'c …"

"Right behind you, Sir." Carter cried running up.

Daniel raced to the Gate. Janet Catherine, Ernest and the last two archeologists stood waiting.

"Where's Cassie?" Daniel asked skidding to a halt.

"She was with you." Janet said dialing Earth.

"No she told me she was helping you, Doc." Daniel said.

Janet turned and looked at him with a look of dread on her face.

"DAMN! Janet, get these people out of here. I'll find Cassie." Daniel said.

Daniel plunged back into the woods. As he ran back toward camp he heard something. He drew his gun and crouched down, moving toward it. There was Cassie.

"Cassie, there you are. Come on, it's time to go home." Daniel tried to keep his voice calm as he put his gun away.

"I'm sorry," Cassie cried," I dropped my amulet, the one you gave me. Then a group of Jaffa came by…"

"It's okay. Let's go home."

Daniel scooped Cassie up in his arms and raced back to the Gate. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were just about to go threw.

"Danny, what the hell? Come on!" Jack yelled. Daniel raced up the stairs.

"Daniel, look out." Sam cried

He heard a loud boom. Pain shot thought him. He fell into the Gate letting it's energy pull him in. He felt himself hit the steel ramp. He lost all thought.

* * *

TBC. Rieview, you must to please, says I. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: After SG1

Author: Tu

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1

Author's Notes: Yes, I AM EVIL! I know. Angst Alert! Hankies may be needed.

* * *

Daniel, Daniel, can you hear me?" a voice asked.

"Cassie?" He moaned.

"She's…she's okay, Daniel. Come on, we've got to get you to the infirmary." Sam said, he voice full of fear.

Daniel looked down. Blood covered him. He could see the wound in his abdomen. He tried to move. Pain shot up and down his back.

He screamed.

"Daniel, stop! Please don't move." Sam cried out.

"Oh, god, it hurts. It hurts." Daniel cried.

"I know, Daniel," Sam cried, tears running down her face," I know."

Daniel passed out as he saw the medics running up the ramp to him.

He awoke with a start. Looking up at the ceiling he tried to figure out which bed he was in. it didn't work.

"Daniel?"

He turned toward the voice. The oxygen mask blocked part of his view. A fuzzy person was by his bed. A hand gave him his glasses. Catherine was sitting by his bed. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She was crying and squeezing his hand.

"Your awake." She said bursting into more tears.

"Catherine, what's wrong He's not…." A voice called into the room.

"No, General Hammond. He's awake."

General Hammond came into view" Welcome, back son. You gave us quite a scare." He looked tiered as well.

Daniel knew something was wrong. He tried to take the oxygen mask off.

"Leave it on son. You need it." General Hammond said pulling his hand away.

"Cathrine, your still here? General…Daniel, your awake!" Janet cried rushing up to him. She gently hugged him. As she straightened, she burst into tears. "Oh, Daniel…"

"What? What's wrong? Is he awake?" a nervous Jack asked.

Daniel looked at the door. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c slowly filled in and gathered around his bed. There was something…different about them. Everyone looked as if they need to sleep.

"Daniel,…"Sam sobbed as she gently hugged him.

"It is good to see you again, DanielJackson." Teal'c said clamping his shoulder softly.

"Space Monkey, I swear you're trying to kill me." Jack said as he hugged him.

Daniel gave Jack a look. Jack couldn't look him in the eyes. Daniel knew something was wrong. He grabbed Janet's clipboard and pen and wrote one word. Turning it around he showed them.

CASSIE?

They all looked at each other.

"Danny…" Jack started. He sighed as he tried to find the words. Daniel deserved to know. No matter what it would do to him." Daniel, you've been in a coma for a month. Janet moved you here to the Air Force Hospital. You took a horrible staff blast to the back."

Daniel pointed to the clipboard.

"Cassie…Cassie's fine." Jack said not looking at him.

Daniel quickly wrote and spun the board around.

BULLSHIT! If she's fine why can't you look me in the eyes when you're talking to me?" Daniel, Cassie," Janet started then choked back a sob.

"Sam wrapped her arm around her friend and finished for her." Daniel, when you got hit you took most of the blast. When you came out of the Gate, you twisted your body so you would take the blow from hitting the ramp. When you hit the ramp you bounced then sidled down it. When you bounced, Cassie flew out of your arms and hit one of the rails."

Daniel wrote: Where is she?

"Son, she's at home. She broke two of her vertebrae." General Hammond said.

Daniel stared at them. He blinked back tears and wrote: Can she walk?

"We don't know yet, Daniel…" Janet said.

Violently he pointed at the words.

"It's unlikely…that she'll walk again at this point." Janet said tears running down her face.

Daniel turned and looked out the window. Everyone exchanged worried looks.

Daniel, it wasn't.." Sam started.

Daniel turned and looked at them. They saw the look on his face. A look they had rarely seen. He wrote: Wasn't WHAT! My FAULT? Who's stupid idea was the trip? Who talked Janet and the General into letting her go? Who filled her head with all the crap about gods and digs and history?

Daniel threw the clipboard across the room and turned toward the window. He heard them leave sometime later.

One Year Later.

He came when he knew they'd all be gone. He quickly cleared out his office and locker. He had it all in the truck and ready to go. He picked up an envelope from the front seat. At the first gate he finished his 'mission'.

"Airman."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson?'

"Could you see that General Hammond gets this?"

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel drove away and didn't look back. The calls began to come, as he loaded the last of his apartment into the moving truck. He let the machine get them.

BEEP 

"_Daniel, it's Janet. Call me. We need to talk, please"._

_**BEEP**_

"_Daniel, it's Sam. Pick up the phone. Please don't do this."_

BEEP 

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? PICK UP THE GOD DAMN PHONE DANIEL!"_

He sat down at his computer and began to type.

Dear friends,

I can no longer help you. In fact, you don't need my help. I'm more of a burden then help. I have resigned from the Stargate program, as you now know. I'm leaving Colorado. I have been offered and have accepted a teaching position. Where it is doe not matter. When I am ready, I will tell you. I know you say what happened wasn't my fault. You may tell yourselves that, but I cannot. For me it will always be my fault.

Your friend,

Daniel Jackson.

He emailed the letter to them. Then he packed his computer and left. Left the SGC behind him.

* * *

TBC.One more Chapter to go. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: After SG1

Author: Tu

Rating:Pg

Disclaimer: SG1 not mine..

Author's Notes: To anyone who was wondering, the Generator bit HAPPENED! Nothing like being stuck in the middle of the jungle in Mexico with no power! Make's you love batteries.

* * *

Nine Years Later The Congo

They were coming. The SG teams where on their way. Daniel knew they would come. He looked at the sky. The first wave of helicopters had just cleared the ridge. He walked back to where Ant stood waiting. Off ion the distance he saw Agent's Ford and Dodge watching. Five choppers landed. People pored out of them and began pulling equipment off them. A man rushed forward.

"Dr. Jackson?" A young Captain yelled above the whirl of the blades.

"Yes, this way." Daniel said leading him down the hill, away from the noise.

"I'm Captain John Eagle. I'm head of Archeology at the SGC."

"Nice to meet you. This way…."

Someone grabbed Daniel's arm and spun him around. A general stood before him holding his arm. Daniel was about to protest when …

"Space Monkey." The man said.

"Jack." Daniel said staring at him.

"Um, Daniel, I think we should show them to their tent." Ant broke in.

"Yes. This way gentleman." Daniel said leading the way. Daniel drew in a deep breath as he led them into the camp. Around them work had come to a complete stop as everyone looked at the new arrivals. Daniel had known Jack would so up at some point, he had just hoped it would be later.

Daniel sat in his tent, later that night, working on a translation when someone 'knocked'.

"Come in" he said not looking up.

"So..dya miss me?" A familiar voice said jokingly.

Daniel's head shot up and looked at her. Smiling he got up and hugged her." Sam"

"Hey stranger." She said hugging him back.

Daniel stepped back and looked at her. She looked different, but the same." Sam, you look great."

"Not bad for an old married woman with three kids, huh." She said laughing."

"Married? Kids?" Daniel said staring at her.

"Yes, didn't you get any of my letters?"

"Yes, but I…"

"It's okay, Daniel, I understand." She said sitting down beside him.

"Who did you marry?" Daniel asked.

"This grouchy old man." She said laughing.

"I am not old!" Jack said entering the tent.

"Jack." Daniel said not looking at him.

"Daniel, we need to talk." Jack said.

"O'Neill, these writings are strange."

Daniels head snapped up. "Teal'c?"

"DanielJackson, it is good to see you again." Teal'c said giving him a half bow.

"It sure is son." General Hammond stated walking in.

"General Hammond? Janet?" Daniel stared at the woman who followed the General in.

"Hello, Daniel." Janet said as she hugged him.

The tent flap flew open as Ant rushed in. "Um, Daniel, we have a small problem, well more of a big problem."

"What is it Ant?" Daneil asked, guessing what was wrong.

"Well, there are a ton of soldiers wondering around. And, well, this is the e Congo. The workers are kinda freaking out." Ant said.

"I'll talk to them." Daniel said as he left the tent.

"So…you guys know Dr.J?" Ant said looking a little afraid of Teal'c.

"Yes." Teal'c answered looking down at him.

"How'd he get those scars on his back? Ant asked.

"You must ask DanielJackson." Teal'c replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh,um, okay. But, look, could you guys go easy on Dr. J. He's been really down since he called you guys." Ant asked.

**BOOM**

"What the hell?" Jack said pulling out his gun.

Everyone raced outside. A ball of black smoke rolled into the air.

"SHIT!" Ant yelled as he pushed past Teal'c.

"What happened?" Janet asked.

"The main generator just blew. Dr. J is going to be pissed. This means there will be no lights in the tomb. Or anywhere for that matter. No power what so ever." Ant yelled over his shoulder as he went to deal with the frightened workers and blown generator.

Three hours later, everyone in the camp was asleep. Well, not everyone. Daniel sat on the top of the tomb looking out into the jungle.

"Thought I'd find you up here."

"Daniel turned to look at the speaker." Go away, Jack."

"No, Daniel. We need to talk." Jack said sitting down.  
"What's there to talk about?' Daniel looked back at the jungle.

"Oh, let see. The weather. You taking off. The Kings. You never writing or calling. The Cubs. Did I mention you never writing or calling?" Jack said sarcastically," the only way we knew if you were alive was from Catharine."

"So?"

"Daniel, you TOOK OFF! We were worried sick. We didn't know where you where or what you were doing. Shit, Daniel, Sam spent four months hacking into files trying to track you down for our wedding. Janet spent six looking for you for Cassie's graduation. But you don't care do you?" Jack said throwing a rock at a tree in anger.

"Shut the hell up, Jack. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Daniel watched Jack storm away. Sam walked up and sat down next to him.

"It really hurt him when you left." She said softly.

"Hum?"

"He took it bad. Said it was his fault. That he was slow. He kept saying you would come back, you always come back. Then you didn't come back. We all thought he was going to have a break down.

"He got over it." Daniel said looking straight ahead.

"Eventually. But, Daniel, it hasn't been the same with out you."

"What?"

"Missions, Downtime, everything. We all miss you. Cassie most of all."

"Yeah, I bet she does. I only ruined her life." Daniel said bitterly.

"What? Daniel, are you telling me you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You didn't ruin Cassie's life. She started walking again about six months after you left. She said it was her fault you left and she was going to walk so when we found you she could kick your dumb ass."

Daniel looked at Sam with tears in his eyes." She…she can walk?"

"Yes! Daniel, come home, please?"

Daniel nodded and fell into Sam's arms crying. Sam smiled as tears ran down her face. SG1 was going to be together again. Just in time.


End file.
